Amazing Grace
by Sgt. Nolisten
Summary: A tradition that hasn't been done in centuries is revived once more for just this occasion. A tribute to hero's and allies fallen. But how will the Elites react to this kind of culture shock?


**_Amazing Grace_**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this.**

* * *

_**Note: Listen to the bagpipe version of this song to hopefully get the full impact for this story.**_

* * *

As Lord Hood looked onto the crowd of both Humans and Elites, he removed his hat and began his speech.

"For us, the storm has passed, the war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark, and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice, and the unshakeable conviction that their fight… _OUR _fight… Was else ware… As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren. A memorial to hero's fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."

Bowing his head for a few seconds in prayer, he replaced his hat onto his head and saluted, signaling for the fire-squad to begin.

"PRESENT ARMS!!!"

The seven man column turned towards the memorial, aimed their rifles to the sky on their right, and fired three times, with no less than a second in between each shot. When the final shot's echo began to die down, the Arbiter was about to make a move towards Lord Hood, but paused at the man's next words.

"A squad of marines known as C-squad approached me a few days ago, requesting that I allow them to at least temporarily revive an old military tradition that hasn't been done in hundreds of years. After some consideration and research into the subject I have allowed for this to be done." He focused his attention towards the back of the crowd and said, "Lieutenant O'Riely? You and Celtic Squad may begin."

The mixed crowd watched as another column of ten men marched around the side of them and halted in front of the platform, with their officer in the middle front as they turned to face the crowd. A few in the crowd whispered in confusion at what was going on, or just snickered at the fact that ten full grown men dressed in what looked like a uniform with plad skirts and had cloth bags with multiple pipes sticking out at seemingly random points.

Those who recognized what was going on either remained quiet or jabbed elbows into the sides of those who were making the noise, including the sides of the confused Elites.

A unique sound began to play from the Lieutenant's bag as he exhaled into a pipe. Then, his fingers began to move creating a mixture of sound that mesmerized both the humans who had never heard the music before and all the Elites (including the Arbiter), and had the humans who recognized the tradition to begin to cry silent tears (including Lord Hood).

After a few seconds of playing, the same beginning sound came from the rest of the squad as they began to play in synchronization with their CO. All of them had their eyes closed as they played, seemingly loosing themselves in the music.

A few minutes passed and the squad behind the lieutenant stopped playing. He continued on, eyes tightly closed even as tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

He played the same melody for a few more seconds before stopping altogether and exhaling a sad, slow sigh after removing the pipe.

Silence reigned over the hillside.

When all the Elites came back to the present, they began to feel their faces due to an unfamiliar feeling that slowly made its way down from underneath their eyes. After pulling back their hands to see what it was, they realized what had happened.

They… had all been brought to tears… by the power and beauty of this one song…

* * *

_**A very short one-shot, I know, but I was listening to the song and I imagined what it would have been like to see that in the game. Kinda wish that it had actually happened in game. Maybe someone who has connections to the Bungie Staff could forward this along to an employee to see…?**_

**_As for why I say they haven't done the tradition in centuries? Simply a writer's convinience that's all._**

**_If anyone wants to use this for their stories, you don't even have to ask, just be sure to credit me and point me in the right direction of your fic so that I can read it myself._**


End file.
